Firebending just reached a whole new level
by phoenix2377
Summary: Aang and the gang come across a mysterious firebender after having narrowly escaping Ba Sing Se, Azula and Zuko. it's four days after crossroads of destiny. Read and Review please!
1. the group meets Yoh

The fourteen year old boy was looking around the iron fortress-like chamber of the Fire nation, the citizens had shocked and disgusted looks on their faces, some were whispering, others were staring but the boy couldn't keep his eyes and attention on the elders, all of the had turned on him and he was ready to face banishment;

"Yoh Hikaru you are brought here today, under the jurisdiction of the elders of the Fire nation, as higher elder I have called this meeting in order, you are hear by banished from the fire nation taking the next ship, which leaves in three hours to the Earth Kingdom port of Kyushu, you are banished for the crime of attacking and destroying a sacred and powerful item in the sanctum of fire, so you shall be deemed to a new life and never return" said the elder looking up from the scroll

"I have something to say… I didn't do it!" he exclaimed,

But the elder sighed and gestured him to leave;

"this isn't fair!" he shouted bashing his fist hard on the sheering cold steel of the S.S. Tidal, "I know I didn't do it!" he yelled out, no one was around, he waited and waited hoping for a miracle to occur but nothing happened.

He boarded the boat and looked out to the small speck of black ashy land he knew as home, he had no relatives and provided for himself, Yoh went to his cabin in the ship to find a box of Firebending scrolls and an iron chest beside it, he pondered at the scene, and he eventually opened the iron chest to see a traditional Ju Long uniform and almost immediately put it on, a midnight black sleeveless shirt with an orange orb as the logo, two orange gloves which covered just below his elbow to the end of his palm, an orange belt and midnight black baggy pants , Yoh flexed his hands and muscles, he felt invigorated with stamina and strength,

"whoa…" Yoh muttered

as he looked in the mirror; Yoh took out the scrolls and peered at them, he got to the bottom of the box and found a letter.

Dear Yoh Hikaru,

I once knew your father, he'd be very proud of you, I am Kasai, a Firebending master, and I hear by degree you a master Fire bender, open up the slip bellow and you have proof; you're father would be indeed very proud of you and I'm glad to finally have the chance to give you the outfit your father wore, wear it with pride and honor.

From Kasai.

"Well I'm going to see what I can find father" he said clutching the letter close.

The next few days were vigorous, storms, men over board and other accidents. Yoh slowly walked off and examined the areas around him, a small village; he spotted an unlikely traveler selling cabbages, tomatoes, cactus melon, mangoes and papayas and eventually saw the thick lush green forest surrounding the wide open plain,

"This town has nothing to offer us" muttered Yoh to himself, 'I really think I should move on' he thought to himself, cautiously watching the passer-biers of the village, without hesitation he walked on through into the forest.

"He's been asleep for nearly four days, how do we know he's even awake!" exclaimed the water tribe warrior examining the area for any signs of the enemy and suddenly heard his sister burst into even more tears,

"Good one Sokka!" shouted a blind Earthbender who punching him hard in the arm,

He cried out "what was that for!" rubbing it softly,

"Can't you see she's upset!" she cried out,

"Well sorry Toph, I'm just pointing out the obvious okay" he said in a boring tone,

The Earthbender just glared at him thinking about punching him again, "Katara, the fire nation could be here any minute" said Sokka desperately trying to convince his sister, he got no reply and turned back to Toph who was watching around,

"What's up?" Sokka asked, "Someone's here" she said suddenly turning and kicking down hard,

Sokka saw someone rise up on a pillar of churned earth but jumped acrobatically and landed on a nearby tree,

"Where'd it go?!" she asked, "um… it's in a tree" he said drawing out his boomerangs, the boy jumped down and found his way over to the camp, "what was that for?" he asked,

"How'd you prepare for that attack?" asked Toph cautiously,

"More importantly who are you?!" Sokka demanded, "are you two honestly gonna bother?" he asked mockingly, hearing this remark Toph sprang forward slamming her foot in the ground and raising one hand so a clump of earth entrapped the mysterious boy and stopped at his shoulder,

"Southern praying mantis I see" said Yoh, who suddenly closed his eyes as crimson orange cracks began to break the earthen prison apart, and with a small explosion of orange, red and yellow the boy stood there free from his prison,

Toph was completely shocked, "are you gunna let me explain or what?" he asked,

"You could be fire nation!" shouted Sokka, Yoh glared at him, "you… do you honestly think every fire nation civilian is evil?!" asked Yoh angrily, Sokka hesitated and nodded enthusiastically trying to make the boy angry but soon realised it was a bad idea as he flexed his hands as static lightning began to hop around them,

"yes, yes I do" he said, the bolt seized, "well now that's settled are you gunna let me explain and invite me in or not?" he asked, Sokka stared at him, ""okay come on" he said walking towards the fire in the center, it was dull and almost burnt out,

Yoh pressed out two fingers a small ball of fire exploded from the two fingers and into the fire making it erupt with violent fire, "next time warn me" begged Sokka,

"you do realise that I'm not telling you zip unless you tell me who you people are and what are you here for?" he asked, Sokka sighed, "very well, "I'm Sokka, that's Toph, Katara and Aang" he said pointing to his companions,

"Katara and I met Aang at the south pole, we soon found out shortly after that he was the Avatar" he explained, Yoh looked towards the mysterious and fallen monk with a tattoo of an arrow on his forehead,

"then we met Toph in Gaoling, we just barely escaped from Ba Sing Se and we wound up here and met you… whoever you are" said Sokka,

Yoh looked away from the monk and turned his attention on Sokka, "I'm Yoh, yes as you know I'm a Firebender, I was born in the fire nation, raised there too until that day… I was five when Firebenders raided our house, they killed my sister, my mother, my grandparents were there at the time and they got murdered too, they took my father unwillingly to war, the next ten years were gruesome, training, begging, stealing, basically fending for myself, until I learnt to harness my so called special ability, sensing Chi energy, that's how I was able to determine her attack" said Yoh, "Ju Long is an advanced method of fighting, a mixture of Chi energies, bending and a lot of hand to hand combat fighting, after that, well I began to advance further than expected and lost control, when I get too angry I lose absolute control and run about on a violent rampage, that's when I believed to have completely destroyed the stupid artifact in the stupid sanctum of fire and got banished, and then a wound up here meeting you lot, now if you'll excuse me" he said,

at that moment Toph and Yoh sensed something in the bushes and took fighting stance, "I'm curious: if you're blind, how do you see?" asked Yoh waiting patiently,

"I feel vibrations" she replied, at the moment she finished the sentence and blast of quick blast of fire set alight and aimed straight for Katara,

Yoh raised a hand as she looked up at the violent mess of hot flame ready to engulf her but the fire dispersed into smoke, the same thing happened again but Yoh dived in front and took the impact, and fell to the ground painfully behind her,

Katara had a shocked looked on her face as he had taken the blast, she turned and saw smoke coming from her savior, this time Sokka joined in taking fighting position, but ten Firebenders surrounded them in a circle, "we can't hold all of them off by ourselves" shouted Sokka,

Suddenly Yoh stood back up and mockingly swept away some dust on his shirt, "not bad, but not good either" he said lunging out several punches in all directions knocking over several of them, and advanced by crouching and kicking out as a trail of fire followed his movements hitting the next and made two cutting actions with his hands knocking two more out, Yoh turned to the frightened and weak Firebender, who quickly ran into the forest, Sokka and Toph just looked at him shocked,

"what?" he asked, the two companions saw a jet of fire being launched into the sky as it exploded Yoh walked over to the monk and the tearful girl both in tattered robes, "hmmm… how deep's the cut?" asked Yoh,

Katara continued grieving over the monk, "I can help" he said, "you're just a Firebender, what can you do?!" she demanded, but halted and shuffled over to make room for Yoh, he placed his hands above the scar and inhaled as orange waves of chi energy erupted from his hands and slowly extracted themselves to the scar as the skin suddenly began to regenerate itself Katara gasped in shock as the wound finally finished rejuvenating, she heard a groan from the monk,

"Aang!, are you okay?" she asked rushing to his side once more, Yoh began to walk from the scene, "wait!... where are you going?" Sokka asked,

"Well duh… I'm surprised she can't figure it out" he said grinning and walking into the bush,

Toph burst into shock, "looks like the fire nation are going in for drastic measures" she said shocked, "what's the matter?!" Sokka demanded, "He's basically going to kill himself, there's at least 1000 fire benders there!" she exclaimed,

Aang limped over with the aid of Katara, "who's going to die?" he asked, "the Firebender, Yoh the one who just saved your behind" snapped Toph,

"Aang we have to go after him!" cried out Sokka, but without any thought Aang began to accelerate towards his savior and his friend.


	2. the fights

Aang ran out and found himself on top of a hill at the edge of the forest and looked out to the open plain, he saw the Firebenders Toph warned him about and there stood Yoh at the bottom of the hill, Aang was patient and decided to see where this was going;

Sokka, Katara and Toph managed to catch up,

"What the hell does he think he's doing!" shouted Sokka,

"Maybe we should watch…" muttered Aang, "I disagree, he could get killed!" replied Katara, "and you need a Firebending teacher" she added,

But Aang stayed put examining the scene.

Yoh stood there preparing for the attack and he suddenly heard cries of 'attack!' as he saw the fire nation solider form into battle stance, he just stood there waiting patiently until "Fire!" was shouted and an explosion of red, orange and yellow flames blasted and crossed the plain,

Yoh inhaled as he raised his hands and slowly exhaled, his hands vibrated violently and he suddenly made a cutting action with his hands, the fire dispersed into smoke;

"Whoa!" Aang exclaimed in amazement, "man that is one powerful Firebender!" Sokka added;

Yoh prepared his own attack as two jets of flame slowly extracted themselves making two swords, he pinned his own hands above his head as the fire rose up into one and it kept rising and rising until it reached at least 150 feet in the air;

The group stared curiously at the mass of fire in the sky; Yoh moved his hands to the side as he looked out onto the on-coming Firebenders, he slashed across as the sword followed hitting at least 500 Firebenders, knocking them cold.

He disintegrated the sword leaving him surround in a circle of angry and injured Firebenders, "hey kid hold it right there!" shouted a fire nation admiral, Yoh ignored the threat as he rode up of a tornado of fire and viewed the scene from above;

"What's he doing I can feel his vibrations!" Toph exclaimed,

"He's in the air riding on a tornado of fire" Sokka explained, Toph paused trying to picture the words in her head.

Yoh began to plummet down with increasing acceleration, there was a slight pause as they group heard a dull thud as fire imploded from where Yoh landed;

A circular wave of fire imploded slamming against the remaining Firebenders, when he was finished; he stood there breathing heavily,

He sat down looking at the out-crop of dead fire nation soldiers, "oh hell" he said as smoke rose up into the sky, Aang stood next to him,

"so you're Aang" he said, standing up once more, "and you're Yoh as I'm told" replied Aang, Yoh nodded instinctively, Toph, Sokka and Katara managed to catch up,

"You're kidding me" said Sokka, "what?" asked Yoh, "you just killed 1000 Firebenders, this isn't a dream is it?" he asked, Yoh laughed,

"No it really happened" he replied, "so now what?" Yoh asked,

"Well I do need a Firebending teacher" said Aang, "sure, why not" he replied;

The group found their way back to camp and they swiftly began to clean up, suddenly a static of electricity exploded and hit Yoh directly on his back, the group gasped in shock, but Yoh merely stood there, when the lightning seized the group ran to check if he was okay,

"We're not alone anymore" said Yoh turning towards the bushes, and three teenaged girls walked into the open,

"How on earth did that peasant survive that attack!" screamed the middle one,

"do you honestly think anyone of you can beat me" said Yoh, the middle teenager heard this mockery and swiftly blasted twelve blasts of dark blue fire all of the hitting Yoh precisely in the chest, the smoke cleared and he hadn't moved a muscle,

The teenager gasped in shock, the other two leapt forward and began the attack, Yoh prepared for a fight against the teenager, "be careful, Azula in pretty strong!" Aang warned, but he ignored the warning as a large stream of fire erupted in front of him knocking him over, "cheap shot!" Yoh exclaimed,

he quickly began to attack with his feet, but Azula made a perfect split and dodged it, Aang jumped next to Yoh, "need a hand?" he asked, "no but I think Sokka needs one though" replied Yoh punching hard and finally stopping

"No one is going to win this" he said, the two other teenagers appeared beside Azula, "Tylee, Mai lets go!" she ordered,

"Are we just going to let them escape?" Sokka shouted, "My brother's right" Katara said agreeing with her brother, "they know our strategies, and we know theirs, its equal" he said, "come on lets pack up" he added.


	3. look who's back

It was a dull day. The group was silent as they flew over translucent white clouds, Sokka was cleaning his club, Toph held onto the edge of the saddle, Aang was sitting at the front controlling Appa, Katara was reading some waterbending scrolls and Yoh was standing looking out for a good place to land,

"There's a place" he said pointing out to an open plain, Aang flicked the reign and Appa obeyed landing softly on the earth,

Toph immediately jumped off and landed on the ground rolling over, the group laughed at the act;

The group settled as they sat next to the fire, the sun was full up and Sokka was chewing on a piece seal-jerky,

"I don't know how you can eat so much!" exclaimed Yoh, Sokka just ignored and continued eating,

"Someone's here" he whispered standing up and looking into the bush,

Toph stomped her foot into the ground as a trail of churned earth travelled into the bush, suddenly a pillar of earth rose up sending the mysterious boy flying, but he acted quickly jumping onto a tree and then to the ground and stood proudly with scruffy black hair and two hooked swords giving a grin,

"Jet?!" Katara exclaimed, suddenly a foot slid itself from under Jet's leg and he fell face first into the ground, Yoh slammed his foot on hi back and adding pressure to it,

"Who's this bozo?" Yoh asked, "Yoh, you're standing on Jet, he helped us against the Dai Li… I thought you were…" she said,

"Dead?" Jet replied, "And Yoh…? You're Yoh Hikaru?" he asked,

"What's it to you" replied Yoh,

Jet gave a menacing laugh, "oh nothing… just that I met you're older sister" he said grinning,

Yoh applied more pressure, "where is she!?" he snapped,

"Well she was fire nation, so I had to kill her, she mentioned you as she pleaded for her life" he confessed, Yoh stood back in shock,

"Is that true?" Katara asked, Jet nodded truthfully, she gave him an evil look only to see him sent flying by an outburst of lightning, Yoh continued through,

"stay out of this" he said firebending a circular barrier, Jet looked up but before he could strike Yoh grabbed him by the hair and swiftly threw his out of the barrier, Yoh heard cries of pain as he walked through without a scratch, Jet looked up once more, but Yoh stopped for a moment,

"One day, but not today" he said turning,

Jet scowled and quickly lunged forward with his two swords slashing down, but they were merely put aside as Yoh quickly kicked Jet on both sides of his face, tripped his and slammed his heel into his spine, Jet collided with the ground, face first again. Yoh just walked off into the bush, Jet struggled getting up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jet, Aang, Katara, Toph and Sokka fell asleep outside, there was no sign of Yoh anywhere, but they all knew he could survive on his own, and hoped he would be back.

Jet's eyes opened wide as he quietly snuck over to the inventory and managed to find some rope;

Katara suddenly felt something touching her hand but was suddenly hit knocking her unconscious.

Jet bonded her hands above her head and tied her ankles, gagged her and did one final examination of the area to make sure no one was awake, and dragged Katara into the wilderness, where he placed her against a tree where no one would hear or see her.

Katara woke again but couldn't move, her hands were pinned and bonded strongly, along with her ankles, she looked around, and saw Jet grinning evilly, she mumbled and struggled about but it was no use,

"Well, well, well Katara we meet again" he said quietly,

She tried to scream but her gag quieted the noise, "don't worry no one will here you scream" he said advancing on the helpless girl,

He went to untie her sash, he felt tears running down her cheeks, his hands explored around her hips, but before he went in for the final approach something collided against his face sending him crashing into a tree,

Jet angrily recovered drawing his two hooked swords ad slashed down, the object was identified to Jet, as it grabbed to two swords and they struggled for control until the mysterious figure shattered the two blades by pushing them inwards,

"You don't want to get in my way Yoh!" shouted Jet, put total agony and pain stabbed through him as Yoh's fire sword stabbed through his stomach,

"Survive that" he said, "you okay?" he asked, she nodded, ears still fell down, Yoh swiftly untied her and looked away as she regained tidiness,

"Thank you" she said,

"Well don't blame me, he killed my sister" he said looking at the limp body,

"I'll circumcise him, you get some sleep" he said, blasting a stream of fire onto the corpse, it immediately lit alight, Katara slowly and quietly walked back to camp.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone awoke and began to ask questions, to which she couldn't answer along,

When suddenly Yoh arrived with freshly cooked salmon tossing one to each of them, "so what actually happened in the woods?" Sokka asked,

"I've explained it to you enough times!" she replied,

"I'll tell them" he said,

"Jet, he's dead, I killed him, he tried to kidnap ad rape Katara, so I killed him, got that?!" he asked embarrassedly,

Sokka practically fell backwards; Toph and Aang looked surprised and almost fainted like Sokka,

"So it's best if we move on now" he said standing guard,

The group sapped into action packing up the camp.

"Yip, Yip!" shouted Aang flicking Appa's reign once again, Appa instinctively flew off, the group remained silent for the rest of the journey.


End file.
